Sasuke's Illness
by Techytechy
Summary: Sasuke gets a cold at Konoha village. What does this mean for everyone? It means a chance for the girls of Konaha, or maybe farther, to win Sasuke's heart by healing him! Will it work out? Probably not, but it'll make a funny story.
1. Sasuke is Sick

**Sasuke's Illness**

_(A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic. I hope you will all enjoy and try to stay with this fic.)_

"Ah- AH- AH-CHOO!!" Sasuke sneezed. Kakashi shook his head and scooped out the thermometer from Sasuke's mouth. He looked at the numbers and sighed.

"Its official Sasuke, you have a cold," Kakashi answered.

"I think I figured that out," Sasuke mumbled. It had been a long time since the Uchiha had gotten an illness, and today was not the day for it.

"Does this mean Sasuke is not going to be able to train Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked the ninja. Kakashi looked up from his 'Icha Icha Paradise' novel and sighed.

"Yes Naruto…"

"_YAHOO~!!_" Naruto pumped his fists in the air, "Now, I'm just another step to becoming to Hokage, in your face Sasuke!"

"Baka…" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"Alright Sasuke, to heal quickly, you must drink liquids and sleep. Got it?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai…"

"Okay, we'll be back after training," Kakashi said, "Get better soon!" He smiled.

As the door closed, Sasuke slumped into his bed with a cup of orange juice next to him. He stared out the window miserably, even though it had only 5 minutes. He frowned angrily as his nose began to stuff up.

"How can I sick today?" Sasuke asked himself, "How can I possibly avenge my clan now if I am not able to train? I will find a cure for this cold." Sasuke coughed crazily, his neck hurting as if someone was scratching the inside and wouldn't stop.

"I should go to sleep…" He laid his head on his pillow and slept peacefully.

A girl who was spying on the Uchiha gasped at the case. When she had heard the problem, it spread throughout the entire village. Thousands and thousands of Sasuke admirers were heartbroken at the news, but there was a few who had a rich idea of how to make Sasuke feel better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, Sasuke-kun is sick?!" Sakura asked herself. An evil grin slowly spread on her face.

"I have an idea," said the pink haired girl…

"…if I can make Sasuke-kun feel better…" Ino said evilly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will he like me?" Ten-Ten asked herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I…I guess…it's-it's worth a shot…" Hinata answered.

"_Maybe Naruto-kun will notice me if I do…_" Hinata thought happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yes, everyone was excited about their plan. All they had to do was take care of Sasuke, and then for sure Sasuke would notice them! There was only one question; would Sasuke appreciate this huge moment of attention?

"I must heal quickly, and then I shall revive the Uchiha clan!!"

I guess they have a shot at this then…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next Chapter: Sakura's Attempt_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(A/N: Well, what do you know? I made a Naruto fanfic. I hope it will turn out good. Um…should I say review? Nah, I don't want to be pushy. Do whatever you want, except spam.)_


	2. Sakura's Attempt

**Sasuke's Illness**

_**Sakura's Attempt**_

Sakura began to pick fruit on one of the gardens. She was going to make Sasuke one of her mother's health drinks that would increase immune system. Sasuke would definitely notice her, and probably _like_ her!! She giggled lightly, thinking of all the sweet things he would say to her.

"Okay, two mangos," she began to pick, "one orange, and two strawberries…" She gathered the fruits she needed.

"Wait! If I want Sasuke to like me, I have to fix my hair!" Sakura realized. She ran inside with her basket, taking a quick shower and brushed her hair 'till it was smooth and soft. She tied her ninja headband, polishing the plate before putting it on.

"Bye mom! I'm going to Sasuke-kun's house!" Sakura called out, closing the door. She skipped happily and went toward the way to the Uchiha's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura breathed in and knocked Sasuke's door. She heard footsteps and the doorknob turning. When the door opened, she wanted to faint from the sight before her. Sasuke was in front of her, and he was wearing a baggy t-shirt and baggy pajamas pants. She blushed and squealed inside her mind.

"**HA! Take THAT Ino-pig!! I just saw Sasuke in **_**baggy**_** clothes!!" Inner Sakura yelled triumphantly. **

"Sasuke-kun, I-I wanted to give you this!" Sakura held out the basket of fruit to him. Sasuke stared at the fruit and took them in his hands confused.

"Thanks…?" Sasuke answered. Before he closed the door, Sakura stepped her foot inside and asked, "May I come in?"

Sasuke sighed annoyed. She wasn't going anywhere. "Sure…" he answered, stepping aside for her to come in. She walked inside with a smile on her face.

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

'_Leave,'_ was all he thought. Of course, that would mean she would cry, and he didn't feel the need for tears inside his house.

"Do…what you came here to do…" he mumbled, going off to the couch to lie down. Sakura nodded eagerly and took the small basket to the kitchen. She searched and found a blender.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke sighed and stood up to the kitchen. He sat at one the stools and looked at her annoyed.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to make you a health drink. It'll cure your cold in minutes!" Sakura answered. Sasuke looked at her, a tad of surprise in his eyes.

"…Really?"

"Yup!" Sakura announced proudly, "Let me just slice the fruit first." She took out a wooden board and a fruit knife. She cut the fruit into thin slices, letting them fall inside the blender. Sasuke stared at the work causing Sakura to squeal in the inside.

"Alright, now I'm going to let it blend," Sakura added, pressing one of the buttons. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura, what about the-," It was too late. Sasuke was covered mango mush and Sakura had her eyes closed, strawberry jam on her clothes. Fruity-like goo had exploded onto the walls, covering it liquid-y mush. Deidara would've been proud at the fruit bomb.

Sakura rubbed the strawberry guts off her eyelids, looking apologetically at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?" she asked.

"Please…just go before you make a bigger mess…," Sasuke responded.

"Okay," Sasuke led Sakura to the door. Sakura had her back at Sasuke. She turned around and said, "Can we hang out together after-," the door slammed in her face, "…training?"

"I…can't believe it…I acted like an idiot in front of Sasuke!" Sakura mumbled.

"**If he thinks he can do that to me, **_**HE IS WRONG!**_** I **_**will**_** get him to like me!!" Inner Sakura yelled.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's what happened, huh?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Yeah…"

It was silent, until giggles were heard. The giggles turned into full blown laughter. Ino was holding her stomach.

"I-I can't believe it! Sa-Sasuke is _so _going to like me now!" Ino boasted.

"Shut up Ino-pig! You plan is defiantly going to fail!!" Sakura yelled at the blond. Ino smirked at Sakura.

"Well, just watch forehead girl, cause by the time I'm done, I'll have Sasuke wrapped around my finger," Ino answered ever so knowingly.

Ino walked away with her hips swaying right to left. Sakura growled.

'_Well, when Ino comes back crying on the ground, I will laugh at her! So HA!_' Sakura thought happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next Chapter: Ino's Attempt_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N: Thank you all who have read my story! It makes me feel happy in the inside that you are enjoying it so far. So, as some of you may have guessed, this story will be about people trying to cure Sasuke to make him feel better, to get him to notice them, you know! So, I would like to thank you for your views.)_


	3. Ino's Attempt

**Sasuke's Illness**

_**Ino's Attempt**_

Ino was in her room, sewing some pieces of cloth together. Next to her was a hot bowl of soup and small spoon. The blonde sewed the white and red cloth together, smiling in satisfaction.

"Finished!" she exclaimed. She picked up her new design, a nurse's outfit, complete with a small hat with a red cross. On her bed laid a white skirt and white shirt. What exactly is her plan? It was simple as day to Ino. All she had to was dress as a nurse and feed Sasuke the bowl of chicken soup, seducing him all the while.

"Yeah, like forehead girl's plan was better than this," Ino bragged. She slipped into her new outfit with some white stockings and sandals she had found lying around her room.

She grabbed the tray on her table. It had orange juice, chicken noodle soup, and a small flower. The blonde crawled out the window, jumping onto the ground. A surprised Shikamaru and a confused Chouji were walking until they saw Ino's act.

"What…are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"And what are you wearing?" Chouji added, chewing his potato chips hungrily.

Ino rolled her eyes and walked past her teammates, "None of your business!"

Shikamaru watched the girl walk away and sighed, saying under his breath, "Women are _so_ troublesome…"

"Yeah," Chouji agreed. He held out his bag to Shikamaru, "Potato chip?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino breathed in and sighed. It was her big moment. She checked the soup and it was still hot. That was all she needed. The excited blonde knocked on the Uchiha's door happily. All she heard was a tired groan.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Ino asked through the door. The reply was another moan.

"I'll me come in!" Ino said. She checked the door knob. It was unlocked, luckily. She opened the door and followed the moan. She was in front of Sasuke's bedroom.

"Who is it?" Sasuke groaned from under his sheets.

Ino giggled, "It's me, Sasuke-kun! Ino!"

Sasuke's head peaked from underneath the blankets. He had a tired glare on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came here to take of you, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said happily. Sasuke looked at her new outfit, quite annoyed.

"Do you have to take of me looking like that?"

"Well, I just wanted to look good for you…" Ino sniffled. The Uchiha sighed angrily. _'You have got to be kidding me…_' Sasuke muttered, _'First Sakura, which I kind of understand, but Ino?! Actually…I could expect that from her too…'_

"Fine, fine…" Sasuke said, putting his head on his pillow, "What do you want to do?"

Ino face brightened. "I could feed you some of this soup I made for you."

Sasuke nodded. As long if it would get her out of here quick. He lifted his blankets, revealing he was wearing black pajamas. Ino would've died right at the spot.

'_And Sakura thought she was lucky,'_ Ino thought smugly. She walked toward Sasuke and sat at the side of his bed. She grabbed her tray and laid it in front of the black haired man. Sasuke recognized this feeling…it was the same from when he was young. When his mother would take care of him when he was sick, she would care for him. It made him a bit happy in the inside.

Ino got her spoon and took some of the soup, lifting it to Sasuke's face.

"Open up," the blonde cooed. Sasuke obliged and opened his mouth, letting Ino pour in the spoonful into his mouth. It was a nice sight…until Sasuke started to choke.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?!" Ino gasped, wide-eyed. Sasuke calmed down and stuck out his tongue. It was red, looking like if it was melting, with dark spots. He had burned his tongue.

Ino was amazed, "Is it really _that_ hot?" She took a spoonful herself, burning her lips.

"Out, now…" Sasuke said. It actually sounded more like, "Outh, noew…"

"But Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to…!"

"Goh!!"

Ino left his room, leaving the Uchiha's house. She sat on the steps, letting her tears fall out.

"So you got rejected, huh?" The teary-eyed blonde turned around, seeing the lazy boy, Shikamaru, and the bottomless pit, Chouji.

"Can I have that?" Chouji asked, pointing at the soup. Ino gave it to him, not caring if he burned himself.

":slurp:…I've had hotter," Chouji answered, then drinking the thing down. Ino's eyes began to weep miserably. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sat next to her, giving her a hug. The blonde sniffled and returned the hug, sobbing on his chest.

"Women are so troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, petting her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next Chapter: Hinata's Attempt_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(A/N: ….Are you people being paid to read this story? Seriously, I didn't think I was going to have 7 reviews! Heh…I liked the InoSasu moment with the soup. I wonder if there's a picture on DA like that…)_


End file.
